Athletic kickers typically train to perform multiple types of kicks that may be useful in a game. For example, American or Australian-rules football kickers may train to perform kicks such as, but not limited to, kickoffs, punts, on-side kicks field goals, drop punts, torpedo punts, checkside punts, or grubbers. By way of another example, soccer kickers may train to perform kicks such as, but not limited to, instep kicks and inner-side instep kicks. Regardless of the sport, each type of kick typically requires a different kicking technique to achieve a desired ball trajectory. Small changes in an athlete's kicking technique may affect factors such as the launch angle, initial velocity, or rotation that may significantly impact the trajectory of the ball and thus whether a kick is deemed successful. Athletes thus often train on a field to view the kick trajectories as feedback and attempt to adjust their techniques.
However, field practice is not always practical and may be insufficient to diagnose kicking issues. For example, field practice may be limited by weather or access to facilities. By way of another example, kickers preparing for upcoming kicks during a game may be limited to sideline practice kicks into nets that do not provide feedback to evaluate whether the practice kicks would be successful on the field. For instance, a partial trajectory of a practice kick into a net may appear accurate, but the corresponding full trajectory may be off such that a kicker may have a false sense of confidence when performing the kick in the game. Further, simply viewing a trajectory of a kicked ball during field practice may provide limited feedback for correcting or modifying kicking technique. For example, merely observing an issue (e.g., kicks commonly hooking) may be insufficient to solve the problem. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods to cure the deficiencies identified above.